Memory mirroring is the practice of creating and maintaining a copy of original data in system memory. Within a mirrored environment, significant portions of the physical memory may be designated as mirrored memory. The allocation of physical memory to mirrored memory may represent a significant manufacturing cost and may limit overall memory storage. Although memory mirroring offers increased system reliability, the reduction in memory capacity may result in reduced system performance.